


With a taste of your lips

by lesbanese (vouloir)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vouloir/pseuds/lesbanese
Summary: a retelling of the seven minutes in heaven scene





	

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics are from the song Toxic because I couldn't resist...  
> this is a bit rushed but i had to write something & i'm invested

   Betty manages to tune out Cheryl’s grating voice the moment she brings up seven minutes in heaven with a practiced ease thanks to a mother with harsh words. Veronica scoots closer when she doesn’t glance over at first, their knees almost touching. She misses hearing her volunteering to go first.

  “Earth to Betty!? The bottle landed on you!”, Cheryl snaps her fingers which startles her enough to glance across the room. A few smirks and apprehension yet Archie remains expressionless. “Shall we?” Veronica asks, while standing up and Betty follows suit, nodding a yes. “You’ve got seven-”, Cheryl begins. “We know, Cheryl, it’s literally in the title,” Veronica rolls her eyes and closes the door behind her. Betty suddenly becomes all too aware of the cramped space, their heating proximity causing her to fidget. “You haven’t said a single word since we got here. We don’t have to do anything okay?”, Veronica’s voice laces with concern.

 Betty was afraid to speak for a confession that rests heavily on her tongue and when the other woman steps further into her space, she surges forward, grasping the back of Veronica’s neck to pull her into a kiss. She swallows a gasp of surprise, deepening the kiss with her tongue because Veronica allows it. Her hands move to settle around her waist, the urgency only intensifies as she felt one of Veronica’s hands rest against her thigh. Betty reluctantly steps back, letting go of Veronica’s bottom lip. They were both breathing heavily now. “All I’ve been thinking about is when you kissed me at tryouts. Nothing else could ever overcome that,” Betty whispers her confession out as more of a hushed plea. Veronica’s hands never move from her body but her fingers stroke the soft skin gently.

She nuzzles her face into Betty’s shoulder and says, “Would you be surprised to hear I was thinking about it too? I know the situation at the time wasn’t ideal, I’m sorry I didn’t really even ask for consent.” Betty looks at her with wet eyes, nails biting into the skin of her palm. She feels the scabs there, peeling, and Veronica reaches out to grab her wrist, places a kiss over them.

 "I forgive you,“ Betty assures as she presses her forehead against Veronica’s. "Can I kiss you again?,” she continues, “I should have asked beforehand when we got in here.” She shyly looks away but Veronica halts that with a finger, stares at her with yearning. The kiss was more chaste, their lips moving lazily and slow this time. Betty giggles into another kiss, feeling Veronica smile against her. “We gotta get my lipstick off your face before time is up!” Veronica urges, she takes her phone out and shines its light; Betty flinches at the brightness. “God it’s always too bright even at the lowest setting,” she grimaces slightly while Veronica wipes away at the smudges.

“Can you imagine how good your lipstick would look elsewhere on me?”, Betty teases, chewing on her bottom lip while Veronica smirks. “Now is that a blush I see or just more lipstick?” Veronica quips, leaning forward to leave a trail of kisses along her jawline. “Hopefully just lipstick,” Betty slumps against the closet door, ignoring the loud sound it most likely left for the others to hear. A knock ends their moment of euphoria and Cheryl announces that time is up. Veronica lets go of her hand, and Betty’s heart drops leaving its hollow dent in her chest over the thought of facing reality out there once again. As the woman she fell so deeply for glares down anyone with questions of what happened in those seven minutes, she believes in having a future with Veronica Lodge.


End file.
